dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia Challenge
The Trivia Challenge is a five-minute long event that begins at 10:00 and 14:00 server-time each day. During the activity, players are presented with a series of questions with a choice of two answers. Answers are sumbited by navigating your Toon to the left-hand side of the screen to select the A answer or the right-hand side of the screen to pick the B answer. While inside the activity, each player can see other users in the city who are not participating in that round of the Trivia Challenge but are unable to see those players who are part of the activity; this prevent players from being able to pick the answer most other participants are choosing. Revamping the Trivia Challenge Quiz! Event On August 2nd, 2013, an event opened on Dragon Pals' offiicial forum calling for players to submit questions to be added to the Trivia Challenge. While the winners were never publisized, 20 questions that were submitted during the event were taken and added to the Trivia Challenge. Possible questions and answers Due to the timed nature of the Trivia Challenge, it is difficult to note down the exact questions that may be asked. However, due to the Revamping the Trivia Challenge Quiz! thread still being available on the forums, it is possible to create a list of potential questions and the correct answer for each. How Many Bounty Quest Can You Do Daily? A:20 B:10 Right Answer: A:20 What is the name of this game ? A: Dragon pals B: Dragon Buddies Right Answer: A: Dragon pals Question: What Coins do you need to make a wish in the well ? A:Silver Coins B:Lucky Coins Right Answer: B:Lucky Coins Who is the first man to walk on the moon ? A:Charles Darwin B:Neil Armstrong Right Answer: B:Neil Armstrong How Many Stamina do you get per hour ? A:15 B:10 Right Answer: B:10 Question:What item do you need to chat in World ? A:Small Trumpet B:Microphone Right Answer: A:Small Trumpet Question: At what level can you transform gems ? A:38 B:99 Right Answer: A:38 Question : How many bravery points you must collect to redeem 1 snuggle shard? A: 80 B: 800 Right Answer : B : 800 Question: Whats the most amount of stamina you can have at one time A:200 B:2000 Right Answer: B: 2000 Question: How many coins can you get maximum a day from Treasure Hunt ? A: 450, B: 350 Correct Answer: A: 450 Question: Which one lives in the North and can fly ? A: The penguin, B: The auk Correct answer: B: The auk Question: If you mix all the colors together, what do you get ? A: White, B: Black Correct answer: B: Black question:Jason decided to give his bike 3 coats of paint. Which coat would go on the first? A: the first B: the second correct answer: the second question: What will happen when u used the bounty charm ? A: You will receive a 5 star quest B: You will receive a bounty in your head how many animals of each species did Moses take with him in the Ark? A:2 B:none correct answer:none Question: Which one of the following by R2Games is a mobile (Android/iOS) game? A: Dragon Pals B: Excalibur Correct Answer: Excalibur which one is many...??? A: the star in the sky B: the fish in the ocean Right Answer The fish in the ocean Question: how playable character in dragon pals? A.3 B.6 Right Answer: B.6 Question : what color make purple? A:green and yellow B:red and blue Right Answer : B:red and blue Question: to join in the trivia challenge, what is the level we can join? A.30 B.6 Right Answer: A. 30 question:how many gold coins can get for free i vip player per day? A:10 B:25 correct answer: B:25 Question: How long can you exercise for at a time? A: 7hours B: 8hours Correct answer: B: 8hours Question: Nomophobia is the fear of.... A: forget numbers B: Lose your cellphone Right answer:B: losing your cellphone Question: When Einstein was at school, he was failing in A: Music B: Mathematics Right answer: B: Mathematics Question: The fee to enter the Hero Tower is.... A: 30 Gold Coins B: 3 Demon Tower Keys Right answer: B: 3 Demon Tower Keys Question: To upgrade wardrobe from level 4 to 5 you need.. A: 600 points B: 800 points Right answer: B: 800 points Question: Black roses exists naturally in: A: Sydney, Australia B: Halfeti, Turkey Right answer: B: Halfeti, Turkey Question: You can get your 10th farm slot when farm reaches level: A: 60 B: 55 Right answer: B: 55 Question: Stendhal Syndrome is an illness that can be contracted A: In the desert B: Looking at an art object Right Answer: B: Looking at an art object Question: What gem level can vip 5 synthesize? A: 5 and below B: 6 and below Answer: B: 6 and below Question: What is the requirement for getting the wings? A: Recharge for the first time. B: Acquire from the first multi-player dungeon. Answer: A: Recharge for the first time. Question : Which plant gives you EXP when harvested? A:Snowy Vine B:Solar Fruit Right Answer : B : Solar Fruit Question : How many plots do you get when first unlock farm? A:6 B:3 Right Answer : B : 3 Question : How many attempts you had for Treasure Hunt daily? A:30 B:15 Right Answer : B : 15 Question : Which VIP level do you get 20% shop discount? A: VIP 0 B: VIP 4 Right Answer : B : VIP 4 Question : What do you get daily for VIP daily pack? A: 25 Lucky Coins B:25 Gold Coins Right Answer : B : 25 Gold Coins Question : How many attempts you get for each Devil’s Den event? A:15 B:20 Right Answer : A : 15 Question : 1+2+3+4+5=? A : 15 B : 25 Right Answer: A : 15 Question : 99*99 = ? A : 9801 B : 9901 Right Answer: A : 9801 Question : abcdefghijklmpqrstuvwxyz, how many letters are there? A : 24 B : 26 Right Answer: A : 24 (Less no – not inside) Question : What is the currency of Japan? A : Yen B : Peso Right Answer: A : Yen Question : You get 1st place in a running race, what should it be called? A : Champion B : Runner-Up Right Answer: A : Champion Question : The largest Pyramid is which king’s tomb? A : Pyramid of Khufu B : Pyramid of Menkaure Right Answer: A : Pyramid of Khufu Question : What is commonly known as the Mogao Grottoes? A : Caves of the Thousand Buddhas B : Caves of the Thousand snakes Right Answer: A : Caves of the Thousand Buddhas Question: How much EXP does rank 1 in arena get? Answers: A:1000000 B:10000000 Correct: B:10000000 which is the best event?a.spire,b.tank answer .spire Question- What are the max number of bravery pts you can earn in the Guild Battle? A. 1760 B. 1800 Right Answer- A. 1760 Question- How many wishing wells are there in the game? A. 1 B. 2 Right Answer- B. 2 Question- How many wishing well coins can you purchase per day in the bravery exchange? A. 3 B. 4 Right Answer- A. 3 Among fishes in the ocean. Which is longer? A. Blue Whale B. Whale Shark Right answer- A. Blue Whale.. Question: What does a mage use? Right Answer: Magic attack Wrong answer: Physical attack Question: What does a warrior use? Right answer: physical attack Wrong answer: magic attack. Question: How many Pebbles shard must you collect to synthesize it into a Pebbles? A:4 B:20 Right Answer: B: 20 Question: How many gem levels must you reach to upgrade your wings to level 2? A:100 B:90 Right Answer: B: 90 question : can humans breathe normally in space as they can on earth ? ans: a.yes b.no right answer : b.no question : what card to be use to retrieve a stolen crop ? ans: A. retrieve card B. harvest card right answer: B.harvest card Question: 0 (zero) divided by 1 (one) equals ____ A. 0 (zero) B. I dont know! Answer: B. I dont know! Question: Who is the first man landing on the moon? A: William Shakespeare B: Neil Armstrong Right Answer: B: Neil Armstrong Question: Who is Sherlock Homes partner in solving crimes? A: George Washington B: John Answer : B (John) Question: Which one is the mage's skill? A:Meteor Shower B:Meteor Garden Right Answer: A:Meteor Shower Question: This guild event is daily..... A:Guild Battle B:Guild Temple Right Answer: B:Guild Temple Question: We can do this activity twice a day..... A:Treasure Hunt B: Demon Invasion Right Answer: A:Treasure Hunt Normally, how many liters of blood does a heart pumps every minute? A. 1 Liter B. 5 Liters Answer: B. 5 liters Question: What is a baby alpaca called? A: lamb B: cria Right Answer: B: cria Question : at what level does the skill window unlock? A:level 21 B:level 12 Right Answer : B:level 12 What is the name of the VIP Dragon? A: Goldaro B: Derga Anwser : A How many Bounty Quest can you do per day? A: 10 B: 20 Anwser: B Which of the following is not a dragon in Dragon Pals? A: Gaia B: Titan Anwser: B Question: how many single player instances consume once battle? A: 10 stamina B: 5 stamina Correct Answer: A. 10 stamina Question: What is the name of the first Dragon you find? A: Gaia B: Snaggles Right Answer: B: Snaggles How many dwarfs does Cinderella have? A:7 B:0 correct answer:0 Question: The largest storm in the solar system is called: A: The Great Red Storm B: The Great Red Spot Right Answer: B: The Great Red Spot Question: How many dwarfs does Cinderella have? A: Who cares B: 7 Right Answer: A: Who cares Question:What are the big cats that can roar classified as? A: Panthera B: Felis Answer: A: Panthera Question: What do they call the commonly seen images of a cat with right paw raised and has become a symbol of prosperity and luck throughout Japan? A: Matryoshka B: Maneki-neko Answer: B: Maneki-neko Question: They are a breed of cats which are known for their short legs, namely as? A: Sphynx B: Munchkin Answer: B: Munchkin How many days in a year can be Friday the 13th? A:1 B:3 Right Answer: B:3 How many birthdays does an average person have? A:1 B:75 Right Answer: A:1 Your doctor gives you 5 pills and says take one every hour, how many hours until the pills are gone? A:4 B:5 Right Answer: A:4 How much dirt is in a 1 meter x 1 meter x 1 meter hole? A:1m^3 B:0 Right Answer: B:0 UP UP, DOWN DOWN, LEFT RIGHT, LEFT RIGHT, B, A, START BUTTON? How many lives did you get? A:30 B:99 Right Answer: A:30 How many nickels in a dozen? A:12 B:60 Right Answer: A:12 What event gives you dragon coins? A:Cage Match B: Devil's Melee Right Answer: A:Cage Match In a year, some months have 30 days, while some have 31. Guess which month has 28 days? A: The Second Month B: All Months correct answer B What goes up and down, but still remains in the same place? A: Foot B: Stairs Correct answer B What is it which is yours and you do not use, but others always do? A: Your Name B: Your Life Correct answer A Which letter of the English alphabet flies, sings, and stings? A: "C" B: "B" Correct answer B What theory was Albert Einstein known for? A) Theory of Relativity B) Theory of Evolution Correct Answer: A) Theory of Relativity Where did Charles Darwin study evolution at? A)The Galopogos Islands B) His lab Correct Answer: A) The Galopogos Islands Why do goats say 'Baaaah!'? A:It's their type of language B: In all honesty, they don't like eating grass Correct answer: A Harry is rubbing his eyeball saying: 'There is something in my eye!' What's in his eye? A: You can't tell B: His finger Correct answer: B What weighs more, 1 pound of lead, or 1 pound of feathers A: 1 pound of lead B: Tricky question u got there! Correct answer: B Question: How many experience needed for VIP 0 to VIP 1 ? A: 2 B: 5 Right Answer: A: 2 Question: Derga is ? A: fire dragon B: water dragon Right Answer: B: water dragon Question: Who I am ? A: Child of Fate B: Player Right Answer: A: Child of Fate Question: How to level up wing from level 1 to level 2 ? A: i don know B: achieve 90 gem level Right Answer: B: achieve 90 gem level Question: What is the use of gold feather ? A: engrave wing B: preparing a nest Right Answer: A: engrave wing Question : What The Name Of MP Dungeon Level 35-40 ? A. Ancient Demon's Cliff B. Tomb Of the Dragon King Right Answer : B. Tomb Of the Dragon King -Question : What The Attributes to Increases HP Points ? A. Endurance B. Intelligence Right Answer : A. Endurance -Question : What The Name Of Passive skill ? A. Support Skills B. Talents Skills Right Answer : B. Talents Skills -Question : How Many Challenge in arena per day? A. 15 Times B. 10 Times Right Answer : A.15 Times -Question : What the event name in 2 - 11 August 2013 In The Dragon Pals ? A. Dragon Most Talents B. Revamping the Trivia ChallengeQuiz! Right Answer : B. Revamping the Trivia ChallengeQuiz! -Question : How Many Slot Guild in Level 1 ? A. 20 B. 10 Right Answer : A. 20 -Question : How Many Position in Guild ? A. 4 B. 5 Right Answer : A. 4 -Question : What The Name Of Building to Research Technology ? A. Academy B. Warehouse Right Answer : A. Academy Question: If A is the wrong answer, then what is the correct answer? A. A B. B Right Answer: B. B Question: Where can you claim Coins? A. Demon Lobby B. Demon Tower Right Answer: B. Demon Tower Question: Where can you claim purple crystals, needed for your weapon set? A. Dungeon Lobby B. Single Player Instance Right Answer: A. Dungeon Lobby Question: What is the name of the item, used to evolve your equipment? A. Sacred Stone B. Evolve Crystal Right Answer: A. Sacred Stone Question: Which of these are fancy wings? A. Majestic Wings B. Genesis Wings Right Answer: B. Genesis Wings Question: Which of these are growth wings? A. Divine Wings B. Butterfly Wings Right Answer: A. Divine Wings Question: A dwarf lives on the 8th floor. When he comes back home he uses the elevator to the 5th floor, then he climbs to the 8th floor on stairs. Why does he do that? A. He is training B. He cant reach the 8th floor button in the elevator Right Answer: B. He cant reach the 8th floor button in the elevator Question: After which day of consecutive logins can you claim all of the 9 gifts? A. 3rd B. 9th Right Answer: A. 3rd Question: How many times can u self practice in alchemy per day? A: 3 B: 4 Right Answer: A: 3 Question: How Many Bounty Quest Can You Do Daily? A:20 B:10 Right Answer: A:20 Question: What is the name of this game ? A: Dragon pals B: Dragon Buddies Right Answer: A: Dragon pals Question:What item do you need to chat in World ? A:Small Trumpet B:Microphone Right Answer: A:Small Trumpet Question: At what level can you transform gems ? A:38 B:99 Right Answer: A:38 Question: What Coins do you need to make a wish in the well ? A:Silver Coins B:Lucky Coins Right Answer: B:Lucky Coins Question: Orange gems give A : critical bonus B : physical attack bonus Right Answer: A : critical bonus Question: First day in the week for Guild battle is A: Tuesday B: Wednesday Right Answer: A: Tuesday Question:What do you do in Guild Temple ? A: you sing B: you pray Right Answer: B: you pray Question: The best orbs are A: orange B: purple Right Answer: A: orange Question: What's the reward for Cage Match ? A: Flowers B: Dragon Coins Right Answer: B: Dragon Coins Question: Mages' hair is A: blue B: pink Right Answer: A: blue Question: What do you need to engrave wings ? A: blades B: feathers Right Answer: B: feathers Question: Warriors fight with A: spoon B: sword Right Answer: B: sword Question: To help you, your dragons A: bark when ennemies come B: use special power Right Answer: B: use special power Question: What can you fnd in Demon Tower ? A: mushrooms B: gems Right Answer: B: gems Question: Last Chinese Year of the Dragon was A : 2012 B : 1945 Right Answer: A : 2012 Question: The Mesoamerican feathered serpent deity is A: Kuzco B: Quetzalcoatl Right Answer: B :Quetzalcoatl Question: Which one was a dinosaur ? A: T-Rex B: T-Shirt Right Answer: A : T-Rex Question: Your dragon pets have : A : curly hair B :little wings Right Answer: B : little wings Question: What's the latin generic name for dragons ? A: Draco B: Drakkar Right Answer: A : Draco Question: Cleopatra was queen of A : Saba B : Egypt Right Answer: B : Egypt Question: Which one do you eat in Europan restaurants ? A : octopus B : mole Right Answer: A : octopus Question: Which one is the hero of Odysseus ? : A : Batman B : Ulysses Right Answer: B : Ulysses Question: After Hiroshima, the second US atomic bomb attack in Japan targeted ? : A : Fukushima B : Nagasaki Right Answer: B : Nagasaki Question: Earth is A: a planet B: a star Right Answer: A : a planet Question: What item use to Engrave your wings ? A:Yellow Feather B: Golden Feather Answer: B Question: Number of gems leve use to Upgrade your wings ? A: 90 B: 99 Answer: 90 Question: what was the forbidden fruit Adam and Eve ate? A: Apple B: Idk correct answer idk Category:Events